Destined
by DreamVixen
Summary: For Ravenchan. What if Mistress Centipede hadn’t drawn Kagome down the well? What if Kagome wasn’t Kikyou’s reincarnation? What if, despite all this, Fate was hell bound on keeping the poor girl involved with youkai, dangerous artifacts and temperamental


_What if Mistress Centipede hadn't drawn Kagome down the well? What if Kagome wasn't Kikyou's reincarnation? What if, despite all this, Fate was hell bound on keeping the poor girl involved with youkai, dangerous artifacts and temperamental partial demons?_

_Inu/YHH X-over_

_Yus/Kag_

_Dedicated to FoxylilRaven, who's obsession with this pairing is hardly healthy._

_**Chapter 1; Kidnapped!**_

"Nee-chan, are you ready yet!" Souta called up the stairs. Kagome moaned as she literally fell out of bed.

"Come on, Souta, Five more minutes..." She mumbled into her blanket. Souta sweat dropped.

_'And she's supposed to be the responsible one?'_ He thought, shaking his head.

"I heard that," Kagome's face came up long enough to glare at the boy before she pulling the blanket back over her head with a tired groan. Souta grinned.

"Well then, I guess you don't care as much about impressing your new History teacher as you were suggesting..."

"KYAA! I'm gonna be LATE!" Kagome screeched, jumping up to get ready. Ooohh... Sou-ta!" Souta laughed and dodged a shoe his sister threw at him as she started to put on her school uniform.

She'd been hoping to get there early today, too! Huffing, Kagome levitated her backpack into her hand, rushing out the door.

"Bye, Mama! Bye, Jii-chan!" Kagome called out as she hurried by.

"Have a good day at school, Kagome!" Higurashi-san said, smiling at her daughter as she passed.

"And watch out for cars!" The elderly shrine keeper called after his granddaughter. Kagome rolled her eyes.

"I will!" She yelled back As she hurried down the steps. As soon as she was out of her grandfather's sight, Kagome literally flew down the rest of the steps. She wasn't supposed to use her powers in public, but Kagome figured if no one was there to see, a little cheating would be easily over looked.

Truth be told, no one knew about Kagome's powers outside of her family. She'd taught herself how to control them through old scrolls and meditation. While Kagome's telepathy was a mystery to the entire family, no one treated her any differently for it.

She had all sorts of weird powers, but she never thought anything of them. Actually, she never felt much different than regular people. It was just that she could see, hear, do and feel things they couldn't.

That thought went away when Kagome felt a chill go through her body. Stopping, Kagome looked around, tense. Her eyes widened as a pale little with while hair in a white kimono came out from the trees.

"Are you Kagome?" She whispered softly.

"Y-Yes..." Kagome answered slowly, She hadn't sensed the girl at all.

"Master Naraku wishes for a discussion with you," She said, raising blank black eyes to meet Kagome's blue ones.

"A discussion?" Kagome repeated, "I don't under-mmph!" Kagome's eyes widened as a hand with a cloth clamped over her nose, before her eyes hazed over and she passed out.

"Interesting," The red eyed demoness holding the unconscious girl said, frowning coldly at their prize, "She certainly doesn't feel anything more than an ordinary mortal..." Brushing it off, the wind sorceress pulled a feather from her hair, "Come, Kanna. We're going back to the Makai to give Naraku his new pet…"

----------------------------------------

"Alright, toddler, how badly did you screw up this time?" Yusuke asked as he sauntered into the office. Koenma scowled. Botan and Ogre were cowering in a corner.

"For the last time, Yusuke, don't call me that!" Koenma snapped angrily. "We have a problem. There's been a kidnapping. The grandchild of a Shrine keeper in the Ningenkai,"

"So what?" Yusuke asked irritably.

"SO we've been keeping an eye on this particular girl for quite some time now!" Koenma yelled. "Her birth was tied to several prophecies! BIG prophecies!" Yusuke blinked as his boss panicked.

"Okay, okay, no reason to have a heart attack, toddler." The spirit detective said as he headed for the door. "I'll get the girl back. Come on, Botan, Let's go,"

Botan followed quickly, eager to leave the young prince's office. Koenma sighed wearily after they left.

"Koenma-sama?" Ogre approached cautiously, "forgive me for asking, sire, but if this Kagome girl is so important, why not send the whole team to rescue her and not just Yusuke?" Koenma gave him an irritable look.

"Because he's the only one we can safely send," Koenma answered, "If any of the others tried to save her, the results could be catastrophic to the future set in the prophecies."

"Oh?" Ogre said, paling, "This girl's THAT important?"

"Weren't you just listening!" Koenma snapped. The panicked Ogre began to grovel.

"Forgive me, sire!" He begged from the ground. Koenma didn't even look at him.

"Higurashi Kagome is 'one born with powers unknown to most, and feared by all.' We know her role in the development of the Three Realms is of grave importance, though we can't fully determine her future," Ogre's eyebrows drew together in confusion.

"I thought she was in the prophecies?" Ogre reminded him, "Shouldn't those tell us her future?"

"Any and all prophecies about Higurashi are confusing as Hell, and give the reader a God-awful migraine after the first two lines." Koenma said irritably, "Trust me, I know. Her life is complicated, and there are many forks in each prophecy. Only one's been fully determined so far."

"Oh?"

_"Upon thy fifteenth birthday of thy life on Earth, Thy one with powers of Great shall arise to begun Her elected conduit. Upon thy Chosen's day, sacred to all in whatever future shall fall upon Her shoulders, three fates will arise, each more unlike than thy last. _

_"First is reenactment of Thy past more gruesome, with end that bends time and space to thy will, should old magic be ignored and old enemies left unchecked. _

_"Second is loss of life, in which grief shall consume One who before knew naught hate and bring entire races to their knees. This shall happen shall the first fail in its original task and, in contempt unjust, attack thy most precious to the Chosen. _

_"Third, Shall Thy powers of Chosen awaken before the Day of Reckoning, they shall overpower The stronger of two providences, and bring about the end of Tyrant reign yet begun."_ Koenma recited from memory. Ogre gaped.

"But... What does that mean?" Ogre asked in confusion.

"Basically, It means that on Higurashi's fifteenth birthday- today- she'll stop living as an ordinary ningen and lead a new future in for all. If we hadn't interfered, Kagome would've ended up taking a trip through the time stream and end up in a different era, most likely the past.

"Considering how risky time travel is, we ruled that one out. The second was a definite no-no. We believed the ones who'd she's bring to their knees were not only the youkai, but the gods themselves." Ogre paled.

"She's that powerful?"

"If left unchecked." Koenma answered, "So we did everything in our powers to deter the first two, and concentrate on bringing about the third. And then this went and happened..."

"What fates are in store for each fork?" Ogre asked. Koenma sighed.

"Each fate has a prophecy all its own, and each of those have several different forks as well." Koenma said in a tired voice, "The one I just recited is only the Base Prophecy. It's an extremely complicated web, where one event could topple everything we're trying to achieve."

"So THAT'S why you need her to be saved!" Ogre said triumphantly. "But why can only Yusuke save her?"

"Because, it's in another, Shorter prophecy," Koenma said, frowning, _"Events may vary by inhuman creature met by thy Chosen. If thy seek to lead to paths where a bleak future is less likely, ensure that thy Chosen befriends a partial human outcast by all as soon as possible."_

"Partial human?"

"Kuwabara and Hiei are out since Kuwabara's pure human and Hiei's pure youkai. Kurama leans a little closer to the youkai side than human, but it's still arguable. But then there's the outcast part. Kurama's well respected and liked, leaving Yusuke as the only logical choice."

"I see..." Said the very confused Ogre.

"At any rate," Koenma continued, not even hearing the creature, "I can only hope that Yusuke doesn't prove me wrong."

-----------------------------------------------

Kagome groaned as she woke up, the chains around her wrists rattling as she moved. She blinked her eyes, trying to work the sedatives from her body.

"Wh-Where am I," She mumbled as she struggled to regain her thoughts. She froze when a dark chuckle filled the foul-smelling air.

"Awake already?" A smooth male voice asked. Kagome's eyes widened as two red eyes, almost glowing in their darkness, watched her every move from the shadows. "Most humans would be unconscious for weeks with the potency of the scent of the Rose of Living Death..."

"Who are you!" Kagome demanded, narrowing her eyes for an ineffective glare at him. (her gaze was still unfocused from being knocked out) "Why did you kidnap me!" the man chuckled.

"Such a demanding girl..." he said in amusement. "All will reveal itself in time, my dear."

"Where am I?" Kagome asked.

"You are in my realm," The demon answered, an evil smirk playing at his lips. "And you're not leaving," Kagome froze, staring at him fearfully before anger overtook her.

"That's what you think, you jerk!" She yelled, fighting against her chains. "You're not keeping me here against my will!"

"Stubborn one, aren't you?" The kidnapper chuckled, "Well, struggle all you want, you're not leaving."

Kagome glared darkly at the man as he turned to leave. Her eyes widened when the door opened to reveal two giant ogre guards.

"Watch carefully. No one but me is allowed in to see her," the man ordered.

"Yes, sire," One of the ogres grunted as the other closed the door (But not before smirking hungrily at Kagome.)

"Stupid Jerk..." She grumbled, using her powers to unlock the chains restraining her. She had a lot of experience with this particular aspect of her powers, more than she'd ever allow her mother and grandfather to guess.

Once free, she sighed and drew her legs up to her chest for warmth in the cool dungeon, "Now what...?"

Escape was her best bet, but there was probably a guard outside with more weird powers, and since she never before used her powers in a fight, she wasn't sure if she could take them. True, she could probably burrow through the stonewalls, but that would make a lot of noise, and would take a long time.

Seeing no way out, Kagome groaned and leaned against the wall, her eyes on the ceiling.

"Hm?" She said, something catching the corner of her eye. She turned and saw a barred pipe near the ceiling, large enough for someone her size, yet too small for someone the size of the jerk that was just in here, and definitely too small for those oversized numbskulls that were guarding her.

"Perfect!" Kagome said, standing and levitating up to the pipe. Pressing her hands against the bars, she silently melted them and peered down the depths of her one chance at escape.

It was dark, dank and smelled like last week's trash. Not to mention there was a strange pinkish slime oozing along the walls. Kagome made a face.

"I'm seriously gonna need a bath after this..." She muttered before dejectedly climbing in.

-----------------------------------------

"Damn it!" Yusuke cursed as he blasted yet another swarm of giant mutant wasps. "Why is it always bugs! Can't the bad guys use another animal every once in a while!"

"RRROOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRR!"

"I just had to open my big mouth..." Yusuke muttered as a giant bear lumbered towards him. "Okay, big guy, sorry to do this but you're in my way!" Yusuke said, taking aim at the Bear, "SPIRIT GUN!"

The blast ripped through the monster, tearing it apart and clearing a path for the detective.

"Good luck, Yusuke! I'll come back when you're done!" Yusuke grumbled in a horrible imitation of Botan's voice, "Stupid Botan... Stupid toddler... no one tells me a damn thing!"

Oh, well. It wasn't like this was another life altering, super dangerous mission. Just a simple search and rescue. Koenma didn't even tell him to do anything with the kidnapper.

Yusuke grinned as an evil looking old fashion Japanese manor loomed into view.

"Bingo." He said, smirking, "Now I just need to get in, beat the shit out of the guards until they tell me were the girl is, grab her and get out,"

Yusuke frowned. Had Koenma even told him anything about this girl he was supposed to rescue, other then that she was a shrine maiden? He groaned when he realized the prince hadn't. No picture, no bio... not even her goddamn name!

"Perfect," The detective grumbled, looking around for guards before pressing himself against a wall and pulling out his communicator.

_"Don't tell me you've already run into trouble, Yusuke!"_ Koenma barked irritably as soon as he came on. _"If this girl dies, I'M dead!"_

"I'm doing fine, Toddler," Yusuke said, rolling his eyes. "Look, you didn't tell me what this girl looked like or anything. Shouldn't I know those things before going into a rescue mission!" Koenma froze.

He'd been so panicked at the thought of losing the girl, he never thought of the details.

_"Err... right..." _Koenma said, a little embarrassed to have forgotten something so fundamental. _"Let's see... Well, to start, her name's Higurashi, Kagome..."_

'WHAM!' Yusuke yelped as a heavy metal grill landed on his head, stars flashing in front of his eyes for a moment.

"What the hell!" He said, bewildered. He looked up in confusion.

'WHAM!' Yusuke growled under the light weight of whatever had fallen on him this time.

"Oof!" it grunted, confirming that it was a living being.

"Damn it!" Yusuke snapped, annoyed. "If you're gonna jump someone, how 'bout a little more warning!" The person froze.

"KYA!" She screamed. "G-get away! I'm warning you!" Yusuke gave the girl (Now pressed against the wall with a fist clenched in front of her shirt and her free hand flat against the side of the building) an annoyed look.

For someone in the Makai she looked shockingly normal. The girl had long black hair, and wide blue eyes. She wore a normal sailor fuku, much like the girls at his own school. Only hers was green instead of blue and her skirt was MUCH shorter, setting off her legs.

And what lovely legs they were... Yusuke thought, smirking as he eyes them.

'Whap!' Yusuke yelped as a stone hit him.

"MY FACE IS UP HERE YOU KNOW!" She snapped, her hands on her hips.

_'What happened to the freaked out panicking chick five seconds ago!' _Yusuke thought irritably, _'Man this girl has issues, and knowing my luck...'_

"Higurashi, Kagome?" he asked, cocking an eyebrow and folding his arms.

"Who wants to know?" Kagome asked, narrowing her eyes suspiciously, "Are you working for the creepy guy with the muscle brained ogres?"

_"H-Hey!"_

_"Shut up, George! Yusuke! Is that the girl!"_

"Yeah, I think so..."

_"Get her out of there! Botan will meet you at the edge of the forest where she dropped you off."_

'Click!'

"Nice boss," Kagome said dryly, having heard the whole thing. She already figured this guy was here to save her. Why and how, she didn't know or care, just as long as she got away from this place.

"Wait 'till you see him," Yusuke smirked.

"You wanna lead the way?" Kagome asked irritably. Yusuke grinned evilly, seeing perfect payback for her falling on him.

"What's the rush?" He asked. Kagome glared at him.

"In case you haven't been informed," She said through gritted teeth, "I was kidnapped by a bunch of creepy people who're bound to notice I've gone missing sooner or later."

Just then, loud alarms sounded from inside the manor, along with loud shouts and animalistic growling noises.

"And it looks like fate's really against me right now," Kagome grumbled. Yusuke didn't hear her, though. He was staring at the manor, slightly pale.

"You a fast runner?" He asked.

"Huh?" Kagome frowned in confusion. "not real-LY!" She screeched, getting a death grip on Yusuke's shirt as he picked her up mid-sentence and started into the forest. "What's your problem you baka!"

"Shut up and hold on!" Yusuke called back, "We gotta lose the guards." Gritting her teeth, Kagome obeyed. (Reluctantly.)

Yusuke sped off with the girl in his arms. While normally he would've enjoyed testing his luck against such a strong opponent, Kagome was first priority. He needed to get her away before-

"ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRR!"

"…Damn."


End file.
